minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Rock
Old Rock was the very first Minecraft AWESOME build challenge in the Old World. It had a western theme and was made up of an Old West town with many inns and bars. Many in-jokes to western films were made. At the same time, mellisbaker had a recreation of Armadillo from Red Dead Redemption built separately from the main build area. Builds * Telegraphist Office by Birdston * Wagon by Bonefoot * Town Bank by MrChrisMad * 47drift's Steakhouse and Batcave by 47drift * Windmill by TheIronNerd * Ol' Bill's Ranch by Threeshades * Gunsmith by SirLoopyKid * Mine Worker Lodge by Tim1000064 * Old Rock Station by sparatuvs * Restaurant Walle by Wallen89 * Tombstone Inn * Harle's Stable House by harlequinnqueen * The CrapShed by Xidos * The Biff Tannery by tinystarofparis * Kinver's Fancy Linens * "Kill These Horses Dead" Gamble house by florianizer * Yealow's Dinner and a Show * Dragriff's Barber shop * Rusty McKong's Food and Drink by KongFu and BlusterKong * Odd Fellow's Rest Graveyard by Ramblingdude * UberCritic Tavern * Bonefoot Origninal (gallows) by sparatuvs * State Marshall Liamari's house * Shooting gallery by Itswhywegame * Nickmaster's New-Fangled Place of Photography by nickmaster2007 * Fort Mercer by Xidos * Old Rock Bath house by Zipothethird * The Late Brave Bonefoot upon his steed Glitternose by tinystarofparis * Old western Camp Fire (with pool) * Old Rock Bakery by Dragriff * McBain's house from Once Upon a Time in the West by Bonefoot * Barber by aqws3 * Harequinns Sorrowful Funeral home by harlequinnqueen * Gunsmith & Metalworking by RetroMike * Outhouse * Good, the Bad and the Ugly graveyard * Gold Rush River OF GOOOOOOOOLD by MadSpaceCow * Mr_Squibbles Courthouse * American flag by MrChrisMad * Tokivon's "DRUGS"tore (opium den) * "Someone's poisoned the water hole" by LTRolf * Obeth Marsh Shop of Questinobel Goods * Old Rock Orphange by DaftBot * Lumber Mill * Relkin's Wagon * Dane Jerrus's Abandoned House * The Old Rock Town Inn by Bruneo * Old Mission Church by SageSaga * SopTheTurtle's Mexican Sand Style Bar * Old Bastard Ranch by Driwer * Sparatuvs Music & TNT shop * General Goods Store by nhd09 * Beldin's Booze & Brothel * Cactus Wine Saloon by caffeineadvocate * Tools * Bandito Mines * Moonshine distillery by trivialtom * A pointless jail * Town hall from Back to the Future Part III * Toxicninja Bounty hunters office * Telegraph Shack * Jim West's Leather Boot Store * Old Rock Ranger station 1 by Sparatuvs (Modified by Vordex) * Old West Library Lounge by Dave Gower * Water Tower by Toxicninja and WardTimmermans * Joke graveyard * Telegraph Office by BGCorporation, Ramza and Vordox * Old Rock Doctor's Office * Old Rock Church * Toty Brown's Blacksmith * Drunken's Old west Watering hole * Unfinished Oil Well from There Will Be Blood by aughts * Bandit Hideaway * The Delorean from Back to the Future Part III Category:Build Challenge